Rules/Chatroom Rules
The Chatroom is used for various purposes. The main plot roleplay plot takes place in there and it also can be used to talk to the other members. Most users prefer group rp in the chatroom, either script or sometimes paragraph. Before using the chatroom, you should at least once read the rules and follow them from then on. Anyone who disregards the rules will be kicked out. Be aware that the chatroom follows the R-Rating rules. Strong language, violence, sexual themes occur on a daily basis. You were warned, so don't judge anyone for dirty jokes, etc.! The chatroom is locked for members with a password that will be given to you once you joined. Anyone who joins without knowledge of a member will be removed. How the chatroom works ♣ When signing in, use your characters name as an username! You can change it anytime once the character you are currently rping with is switched. If you do not plan on rping, use a nickname or your dA username so people recognize you. Do not enter with names such as simple dots, letters, smileys and so on. We might kick you or even ban your IP. That also goes for members. As a guest you have to use your username or else you aren't welcome. ♣ Everyone beside the admins automatically is meant to choose the color blue to be identified as a member of the group. In case you are not part of the group, choose the color orange, which is put up for guests. Only then you are allowed to use the orange color, if you use them when being part of the group you will get a warning or may be kicked out of the chatroom. Purple and light blue are only necessary if there are several roleplays ongoing and it gets a bit too hard to overview. Any other color can be used as assigned. Whenever a creature or OPC appears, grey or black will be chosen. You can change your color by clicking on "My preferences" or on the little icon next to the message box at the bottom. ♣ After joining you will automatically join the chat and be visible to everyone chatting. No way to hide! ♣ OOC chat must be put in brackets of your likes. Only roleplay is allowed to be put without brackets. If you disregard this for too long you will be removed from the chat. ♣ By chance put your username in your status message. You do this by clicking on your name in the visitor list and writing it in the box that shows up. Also you can put your nickname or skype or whatever you like in there. Preferably list your characters in it as well. ♣ When leaving the chat, click on your username on the right and choose "Leave the room now" or type "/leave", this will mark you as offline. That applies if you don't let people know you are logging. You can also put your status on "Away" this way. ♣ Make sure not to spam in the chat as it is a lot of work to remove too much spam again. Double posts are no problem and will be removed right away. ♣ Paragraph and script roleplay are both welcomed and allowed in the chat. Ask your rp partners what they prefer. Script will be used mainly, so don't judge anyone for wanting to keep roleplaying simple. That doesn't mean we aren't capable of writing long paragraphs. ♣ Advertising for other roleplay groups of any kind if forbidden! Don't try to lure members of this group into your own groups. You can do this personally through notes, in personal skype conversations or somewhere else. We do not appreciate it and it's a bit respect less! Category:All Pages Category:Group